The Note
by renascence
Summary: Even the worse of fights can be fixed with a note.    DD/Kevin fluff  No flamers!  Reviews are welcomed.


Authors Note: Hello again! I'm on a roll today, as you can see. This is a one-shot that I decided to do just for the heck of it. I love Edd and Kevin together, they're just adorable! Please review I want to know what you think of this...

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, I'm not that smart.

Pairing: Edd/Kevin

Warnings: This is slash ok? There's your warning.

The Note

"So you see class a sexual reproduction is when only one parent is..." said a very boring voice. That voice was Kevin's science teacher. The one who's class he was currently failing…

"KEVIN! Would you like to share with the class what sexual reproduction is?" he asked rather smugly.

Crap! Kevin was caught sleeping in the middle of class for the third time in a row. One more time and the teacher threaten him with summer school. In the young man's defense science was simply dumb. What possible reason would there be for learning science? How would it help him in his life? They didn't do anything fun like dissecting cats or frogs, the other classes did.

The red head blinked his eyes and wiped his mouth. His classmates burst out laughing; knowing Kevin didn't hear a word he said.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'why don't you tell your classmates what sexual reproduction is'", the teacher frowned.

"Oh…"

"You don't even know what that is do you?"

Kevin snorted. OF course he knew what it was.

"I do know! It's when two people have sex, right?" He propped his elbows on the table. The jock's smug look came off as soon as the teacher sighed and shook his head.

"No Kevin, you're wrong. Try paying attention next time." the teacher retorted. If there was one person Kevin was sure of that didn't like him, it was Mr. Cummings. The guy had it out for him, he just knew it! All the other teachers were nice but not Mr. Cummings. The guy never laughed and when he did smile, he looked like Mr. Potato head.

He rolled his eyes and look up at the board. To his surprise, the normally clean white board was filled with all these diagrams. The red head moaned and reluctantly grabbed his pen. It would take a while for him to copy it all down.

To Kevin's luck the bell rang just when the pen hit the paper.

'This day just keeps getting better and better!' he thought sarcastically. Hurrying to pack up all his things, Kevin was met by a familiar voice.

"Oh cheer up Kevin! It's not bad, I think its pretty easy." the voice said. Kevin rolled his eyes; of course he'd think it was easy! He was practically a genius.

"That's what you think. You see not everyone as smart as you Double D.", he turned and gave his boyfriend an exasperated look. Double D smiled, it wasn't everyday that he got complimented. The two walked out of class and to Kevin's locker.

"I know, but you could at least put some effort into class." He stated, when it came to studies Double D always gave it 110 percent. Laziness was a sore spot for the boy, he hated when people felled asleep in class. It was school for god's sake! Your parents are wasting their tax money on you if you're going to sit there and take a nap in the class.

Kevin opened his locker and furrowed his eyebrows, "Why do I get the feeling that you're nagging me?"

"I don't know. Why do I get the feeling that your being a jerk again?" Double D retorted. He didn't know what Kevin' problem was but he sure had no right to take it out on him.

Kevin closed the locker and turned, today was going to be one of those days. The days where he got into fights with Double D and wound up saying things he didn't mean.

"I swear your such a dork. All your good for is nagging everyone to the point where they just get pissed off. I'm still trying to figure out why I'm dating such a nerd like **you**." he snapped. Yep, Kevin was getting angry and that was not good. Double D shook his head and walked away, very upset. He wasn't starting anything, besides that, Kevin knew that laziness was a sore spot for him. The Ed blinked back tears; he couldn't understand why Kevin was being so mean.

'_He's always been mean.'_ he thought sadly.

.

The red head glared at a couple passing him holding hands, blushing and giggling. He didn't get how everyone could be so happy while he was miserable. Not only did he ruin things with Double D he lost his cool and flipped out on the poor Ed.

It wasn't Double D's fault that he was failing science, if anything the he offered the boy help. Kevin embarrassed, turned down the offer. He didn't want his boyfriend to see him as a dope or worse a loser. You know what he did? He ended up making an ass of himself! Walking to the cafeteria, Kevin hoped that Double D was there so he could apologize.

'_Luck must really be against me today'_, he thought as he looked around for the Ed. He sighed and walked over to some friends who were on the football team. A good joke might be able to take his mind off the whole argument right? WRONG

Kevin's mind wondered off no matter how many times he tried to concentrate on the conversation. All he could think about was those sad blue eyes after he snapped on him.

The bell rung, it was time for social studies. A class he had with Double D, thank god he sat near him. Rushing to switch his books for social studies he eagerly walked into class. A few seconds later Double D walked in, there eyes met, but it stopped once the boy looked down. The Ed walked to his seat and looked at the board the whole time, not even bothering to look Kevin's way.

The red head started to get anxious, if he didn't get the boy's attention now he may loose him for good. Double probably thought he didn't want him anymore, which was untrue. Without the teacher noticing Kevin threw the note to Double D's desk.

The latter was startled but looked around to see who it was from. The red head nodded once the Ed saw him. Double frowned and opened it while the teacher was writing on the board.

The note read:

**I'm sorry I snapped at you, I was mad at **_**myself not you.**_** I understand if you are mad at me, I would be too. Double D you didn't do anything wrong, I did. I'm sorry I hurt you.**

**-K**

The Ed turned and smiled at Kevin. You see even the simplest things could be fixed with a note.


End file.
